Tazzy Ranks the First --- Posters
BEST. FAD. EVAH (The fad died quickly. Most people hated it. After making its way onto the SSBB board, it was pretty destined to go down into the worst fads of all time.) Day 1: First 10 Day 1 wasn't even done correctly. I only remember the top 3 honestly Justin won while Palmer took second and Rusty took third. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 2: First 20 20. Zazulak ... 19. spiegel I don't know you. 18. Dragon I don't know you. But you got here before spiegel. 17. ESY I don't know you. But you got here before the other 2. 16. Megaman I don't know you. But you got here before the other 3. 15. Pokalicious I don't know you. But you got here before the other 4. 14. EndOfDiscOne I've seen you around. Yous eem like a great guy with an awesome username. 13. Shaggy Don't know too much about you other than that you apparently like music. But you compared Avenged Sevenfold to Nickleback. So not knowing you well is probably a good thing. 12. MWIS An elite? o noez! Yeah, I know nothing about you. But from what I've read, your CYOA is awesome. I will get you a sexy pic later. 11. Aecioo I always get you and Ayvuir mixed up. That may be why you're this high. 10. Grand Kirby Awesome username! You're a pretty cool guy too. 9. Nee You're a great guy! If I had made this list last year you'd be top 5! But I never see you around anymore so you get 9th. 8. red For a mod, I've always kind of liked you. I like TRE and Sine better, but your sometimes unfair moderations have never really bothered me. You're an all around good user. 7. Jukkie You're an awesome dude. We should talk more. 6. Gadds While I honestly don't know you very well, I do know you're a generally all around awesome guy. If we associated more you probably could've made the top 5. 5. carvey You're kind of like NGamer in that your not in anyway unlikeable. You're one of the biggest aspects to the board which is a great thing. Only I doubt NGamer would go in my top 50 users. You however would. ^_^ 4. TUM <3 u TUM. You're just a nice guy who's very likeable and easy to talk to. You're only flaw is your Tomahawk Man hate. You'd be so much better if you didn't hate him. But sadly this is a huge flaw. 3. Rusty lol Rusty. 3 again? You're so boring. Make an alt called RustyMrBOOOOOOOORING. Seriously though despite your opinions you're a cool guy. But honestly, I think you're trying to directly mirror Palmer. I mean, the opinions? The alts? More like RustyMrUnoriginal 2. Palmer 1. Angelo lol Palmer and your luck. Honestly, if there's two users who I'd imagine everyone likes, it'd be these two. Palmer, despite having God awful opinions, is just so loveable. Angelo, I have never seen him hate on anyone. Or anything for that matter. I know a few people like that irl. They annoy the hell out of me. But for Angelo, it just works. These users have very minor flaws. If any. Palmer gets a little too touchy when it comes to being black. Though his mod squad is awesome. Until they attack me that is. And Angelo "OMG THIS IS TEH GAME OF TEH FOREVAH!" two months later, "OMG THIS IS TEH GAME OF TEH FOREVAH!" etc. Anyways, these two users are two of my favorites on the board. Consider yourselves blessed. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 3: First 30 30. Taziano You're a terrible user. Get off my internetz! 29. Super Sonic 5 I don't know you 28. Tom I don't know you but you got here before SS5. I feel like I should though as I've seen you some and you seem popular. 27. JONALEON I don't know you, but you got here before Tom. 26. Bartz I don't know you, but you got here before JONALEON. 25. Kazyan I've seen you somewhere but can't remember. So I'll just say that I don't know you. But you got here before Bartz. 24. Qoppa I've only seen you in Lisel's topics. So I don't really know you. But you got here before Kazyan. 23. Theo I don't know you. But you got here before Qoppa. 22. Zach Believe it or not. I don't know you at all. But you got here before Theo. 21. Prophet Last person I don't know. This was basically top 20 users: With a bunch of extra people I don't know. But you got here first. Props. 20. Shaggy Once again, I know you like music. But that's about it. I also know you said Avenged Sevenfold sounds like Nickleback. Grr. 19. Spike You seem pretty cool. But I've rarely seen you. 18. Soul Reaver I remember you from The Search For the Strawberry Waffles. But that's about it. 17. Chronic You run AoD. That's all I know you from. But that's an awesome series either way. 16. ExTha I wish I saw you more. Because you're fairly awesome. 15. Drak Same with you. 14. Jukkie And you. 13. SBell You seem like a great, likeable guy. Sadly, as much as I see you it's impossible to give a full opinion of you, so here you are. 12. MSG There's a reason you're this high. Care to guess? 11. rammtay Aww yeah, Sony platformer fan! You also like Twisted Metal which is fairly good too. 31. Rusty GET OFF MAH INTERNETZ BOI!!????!! 10. Crimson While most of my knowledge of you comes from CYOA's I can say you're a lot cooler than some of the others I see there. You just stick out more. Maybe because your a girl. But you're on mah internetz. Anyway, Crimson, you're pretty cool. And you've got a huge e-wang. 9. Gadds Again, you're a really awesome dude. That's pretty much all I can say about you and why you're this high. 8. LtM I see you get a lot of hate. This is unfair because you're generally an awesome as hell guy. Especially when it comes to anime. And is there anything you don't have a pic for? Seriously? 7. GMUN Another user who gets an unfair amount of hate. Or at least he did. I'm pretty sure most people love this guy now. And it's easy to see why. He's a generally fun dude who is really easy to converse with. 6. TUM TUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!! You hate Tomahawk Man for some crazy reason which pisses me off. But then again, you're awesome in every way possible. That one major flaw brings you down so damn hard. But yeah, wuv u tummy. ;) 5. Angelo You've already won once. No more I say. NO MORE! 4. Justin You too. Except you got here before Angelo. 3. Lisel You just kick ass. That's really all there is to say. I still have anger towards my stolen thunder though. 2. Palmer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU8-e-C4Uy0 1. idy Sexy asian man. Me love you long time. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 4: First 40 40. Ukraine I don't know you. 39. Shadow I don't know you. But you got here before Ukraine. 38. champ I don't know you. But you got here before Shadow. 37. NunyaBizzness I don't know you. But you got here before champ. 36. Theo I don't know you. But you got here before Nunya. 35. ESY I don't know you. But you got here before Theo. 34. blindhobo I don't know you. But you got here before ESY. 33. Soul I don't know you. But you got here before hobo. 32. Ocelot I don't know you. But you got here before Soul. 31. Lockes Ragnarok I don't know you. But you got here before Ocelot. 30. Eddy I don't know you. But you got here before Lockes. 29. Rollthebones I don't know you. But you got here before Eddy. 28. Calvin I don't know you. But you're the first of the people I don't know. You're speed and agilty are far outmatched better than the others I know nothing about. 27. stripey You ran the How Far Would You Make It in This Game topic. Those were awesome. 26. Shaggy *Insert comment about music* 25. Zach You're overrated. 24. Chronic AoD's a great series. 23. Charmander You're an elite I think. While you guys don't ever get high up here you still get the elite status points. lawlz. 22. MaxedOutRyu I don't know you. So I must've missed you. 21. PooootHunter I like mini better. 20. Iubaris You're a decent guy from what I've seen. I haven't seen you much however. 19. LinkLegend Don't know too much about you but you seem like a great guy. 18. Tim TimJob 17. SBell I honestly don't know why you're behind Jukkie this time. But eh. 16. Jukkie I honestly don't know why you're ahead of SBell this time. But eh. 15. red MOD! 14. Ryoko A girl? On my internet? I don't think so. 13. W_C Hey, someone my age. Didn't you say you came here when you were 6? Nice. 12. Boko You always remind me of bokoblins. 11. Zen THUNDAH!! 10. Koala Sometimes you're great. Sometimes you're not. You go here. 9. FD *marks you* 8. Dante Best new user of 2009. 7. espio You bump too much. 6. Angelo You've already won. 5. idy Same with you. 4. Justin And you. 3. SHINE I want to SHINE! 2. TUM <3 1. Rusty Let's celebrate!......RUSSIAN ROULETTE! Category:User Projects Category:Lists